yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 001
は ！！ | romaji = Sono Na wa Yūma!! | english = The Name's Yuma!! | japanese translated = The Name's Yuma!! | alternate = | chapter number = 1 | japanese release = December 21, 2010 }} "The Name's Yuma!!" is the first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in the 2/2011 issue of V Jump, released on December 21, 2010. It was later reprinted in the volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Summary Yuma Tsukumo finds himself walking along an old zig-zag raised path. He finally reaches the end where there is a gate, shaped like the head of a demon, wrapped in chains. He hears a voice saying that the one who opens this door will receive great power, but as compensation will lose something important to them. The artifact around his neck starts to react to this. Suddenly Yuma wakes up in his room sweating and realized it was just a dream. He sighs in relief, commentating that he had that dream again. The room is filled with various archaeological finds, he sleeps in a hammock and has a few Duel Monsters cards scattered across the floor. Yuma looks at his artifact and wonders about it, but he realizes it is 8 o'clock and hurries to get up. Downstairs, Yuma's sister, Akari Tsukumo is surrounded by flat screen monitors and working on them. Yuma tells her off for not waking him, but Kari explains that she was busy with a news transmission and he should be waking himself up. Kari gets back to talking to her editor and Yuma makes a face at her before rushing out. Outside the house, Yuma looks at his Deck and recalls the reason for he had been sleeping-in; He has stayed up until midnight working on his Deck in order to counter his classmate Tetsuo Takeda. Yuma is stopped as his grandmother, Haru Tsukumo, catches him by his messenger bag with her broom. She holds Yuma in midair, as his cards fall to the ground. Haru asks if he had breakfast, but Yuma says it doesn't matter as he is going to be late. Haru picks up one of the cards and Yuma explains that he had been working on his Deck last night. She says that Yuma must have had forty straight loses to Tetsuo, but Yuma corrects her saying it's closer to fifty. Haru yells at him that breakfast gives him energy for the day and without it, he will be weak at dueling. At the school gym, Yuma faces twenty stacked trapezoid blocks with a group of people watching. He claims he can jump it easily, but his friend Kotori Mizuki is anxious. Tetsuo smirks and asks if Yuma's "idiot show" is starting again. Yuma runs and leaps towards the blocks, but smacks into them and falls back. Kotori rushes over to see if he is okay and Tetsuo laughs that that there was no way he could have made that jump. Kotori tells Tetsuo off for laughing, but he continues and asks what Yuma will challenge next. At the swimming pool, Yuma attempts to show off again by claiming he can swim the full distance without taking a breath. Tetsuo claims that is impossible, but Yuma says he shall hold him to that and if he makes it, he will Duel him today to the end. Tetsuo watches and claims that Yuma will only add to his record of losses. A giant air bubble surfaces and Tetsuo laughs that he knew that would happen. Later Yuma plunges down onto his desk, claiming to be exhausted. He is joined by Kotori, who asks what exhaustion and calls him an idiot. Yuma claims that she doesn't understand how challenging it is to be him, but then he changes his mind and stands up declaring that it's what fires him up. Kotori waves her hand embarrassed by him and points out that even if he claims he can do something, it doesn't mean he can do it. However Yuma looks at his artifact and says that it's important that he keeps challenging it and one day he will be able to reach the end of the pool. Kotori notices him looking at the artifact and asks isn't it a memento of his parents, who were adventurers. Yuma remembers being given the artifact from his mother and says that it is and he believes it is a precious charm that will help him open any door of possibility. Kotori asks isn't he only looking for one door. Yuma confirms that he is, but it's a very big door and it's what will get him most fired-up. Afterwards the two of them dash to watch a Duel, where Kotori says that everyone loves dueling. Yuma looks around for Tetsuo and then places a D-Gazer over his eye. This creates a augmented reality, where he finds himself in a canyon, watching a large shark battling a girl on the dragon's back. Yuma states that if Kotori sees this she will realize that dueling is the greatest and a place where you become champion of the world. Yuma hears Kotori calling him to say that Tetsuo is Dueling. Removing his D-Gazer, Yuma sees what's happening in reality and finds that Tetsuo is dueling Ryoga Kamishiro, the "Shark". Shark Summons "Big Jaws" and uses it with "Skull Kraken" to Xyz Summon "Submarine Tender Aero Shark". He explains some of the rules of Xyz Summoning as he does so. He declares an attack with "Submerine Tender Aero Shark", which drops Tetsuo's Life Points to 0. Shark and his cronies start to mock Tetsuo, who is comforted by Yuma and Kotori. Yuma starts yelling at Shark, but he walks away without looking back, while his cronies mock Yuma stating that Shark is so good as a duelist he won the national tournament. However Yuma says he doesn't care and that he's going to be the duel champion. He quickly regrets it as Shark turns back and yells that become the duel champion isn't something you just say. Shark snatches Yuma's artifact and his cronies restrain Yuma, who tries taking it back. Shark then snaps the artifact in two and tosses it back to Yuma. Shark says he will give back Tetsuo's deck if Yuma beats him in a duel but if he wins he'll take Yuma's deck too. Shark tells Yuma to meet on sunday at the park to have their duel. Later outside, Yuma holds one portion of the artifact and weeps over what happened, while Kotori tries to comfort him. They are later joined by Tetsuo who tries to convince Yuma not to duel Shark as Yuma couldn't beat him there is no way Yuma can defeat Shark. Yuma refuses telling Tetsuo not to get the wrong idea, he isn't doing it for him, he's doing it because Shark broke something important to him right in front of him and that his parents wouldn't runaway from a fight. Tetsuo hands the other part of the artifact to Yuma and says not to get the wrong idea either as he just saw it laying on the floor. Afterwards he parts ways. At home, Yuma changes out of his school uniform and makes a few changes to his Deck. Before he leaves again, he is given a package from Haru. Yuma gives a thumbs up and leaves. Yuma makes his way to an arena, where he faces Shark. Kotori and Tetsuo stand by to support Yuma. Featured Duel: Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Tetsuo Takeda The Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Shark controls "Big Jaws" (1800/300) and "Skull Kraken" (600/1600), while Tetsuo controls no cards. Shark's turn Shark overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Submarine Tender Aero Shark" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. It attacks Tetsuo directly (Tetsuo ???? → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.